logosfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's/Other
This is a gallery for miscellaneous material relating to McDonald's. Logos 1948–1953 McDonaldsin1948to1953.jpg Restaurant without "Famous" & "Buy' em by The Bag",.jpg|The logo without "Famous" and "Buy'em By The Bag" 1953–1968 1st logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets. It completely phased out in 1968 and was replaced with Ronald McDonald. mcdonalds1.png 1961–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo (Alternate).svg|Bolder variant McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. This mascot was first used in around 1962. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. 1968-present This logo first used as a wordmark in 1968. 1968–2006 McDonald's (1968) (Print).svg|Print version McDonald's (1968-2006).svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's logo 1968.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's 1968 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Mcdonalds-1968-logo.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Mcdonalds-golden-arches.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonalds_1.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's (1968-2006) 3D.svg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's 1980s.svg|3D version of the logo with wordmark. McDonald's SVG logo.svg|Sign logo. McDonald's sign logo.svg|Sign logo without any text. Only symbol. 57ee2318c5543.png|Existing McDonald's sign. McDonald's Sign.jpg|Sign reading "Billions & Billions Served" at bottom mcdonald-s-international.svg|McDonald's International logo. McDonald's 1970s.svg Mcdonalds-68-logo.svg McDonald's logo (1968-2006).svg|A version of the logo with the flat logo. McDonald's-70s-logo.svg|A version of the logo with red text. Mcdonalds-75-logo.svg McDonald's red logo (1968-2006).svg|A version of the logo with the flat logo and red text. Mcdonalds1993.jpg|Red version of the "McDonald's" text. Used on McKids McFlurry Maker Box. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. McDonald's blue.svg|Blue Golden Arches, only seen at the Sedona, Arizona location mcdswormark2.png|Another version of the logo wordmark. Same as the original, except that the "M" is replaced with the golden arches. Used on some signs. mc donalds wordmark two word.png|Another verison of the wordmark. Same as the original, but the "Mc" and "Donald's" words are separate. Used on some signs. Mcdonalds-golden-arches-logo-vector.png|Bold Golden Arches 1969–2006 McDonald's window logo (688 8th Avenue NYC variant).png|A version of this logo without the word "McDonald's" was used at a restaurant in New York City, NY from the 1980s until that restaurant retired this version for good in 2012 or 2013. This text-less version is still on three windows at a McDonald's location in Wappingers Falls, New York. In 1969, a glass version of the 1968 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from June 1969 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo was later used Internatioally in 1974 until September 2006 before the redesign Forever Young. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of some restaurants in Canada. 1975–present McDonalds_28.png|The flag. Mcdonalds-80s-logo.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. maccas-logo-red-box-golden-arches-no-keyline1.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Maccas-Logo-Red-Box-Golden-Arches.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol + stroke effect. 1988–1996 Mcdonaldslogo1993alt.svg|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was first used on McDonald's-licensed bags, shirts, hats, and pants and other McDonald's-licensed apparel in 1988 and was used on props only from 1991 to 1996. McDscriptlogo.jpg 1991–1992 This logo appears on the commercials that aired from 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today". 1992–present This logo appears on the commercials that aired between 1992 and 1997 with the slogan "What you want is what you get" and also between 1995 and 1997 with the slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993–2007 (USA), 1993–2010 (International) McDonald's (1993) (Print).svg|Print version plain-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Red background version, used on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. McDonald's 1996 logo.svg|Black-outlined version with wordmark, using a red background, used on football boards from 1996 to 2016. Mcdonaldslogo1993.svg|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers and McDonald's Fried Chicken packaging in Indonesia until a redesign in 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonaldslogo1993red.svg|Red version used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the Internet became more mainstream. McDonald's_building_exterior_design_(1996).jpg|In 1996, McDonald's unveiled a new type of exterior design which is the big yellow eyebrow and beige bricks. smile.svg drive-thru.svg 1997–2000 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 1997 to 2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a yellow and red speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches symbol inside it. Also used on bags and plastic cups from 1997 to 2000. 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "We love to see you smile", and then shortened to "Smile" from 2001. Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2000 to 2003. This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside some Walmart stores. May-September 2003, 2018–present McDonald's (1).svg|McDonald's removed the tagline "I'm lovin' it" in 2018, and a year later, went back to using the square logo that was used in 2003. In 2020, the slogan returned alongside this logo. maccas-cowboys-footer.png Logo_McDonalds_Red_Registered_Trademark_Symbol_RGB-SVG-10128.svg 2003–2006 McDonald's (2003).svg|2D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. McDonalds2003.svg|2D version of "i'm lovin' it" with a shadow, used from 2003-2006. mc.jpg|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. McDonalds2004b.png|3D version of "i'm lovin' it" with a shadow, used from 2003-2006. 2003-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Horizontal 3D version of "i'm lovin' it" with a shadow, used from 2003-2006. McDonald's logo 2003.svg|3D version of "i'm lovin' it" with a shadow, used from 2003-2006. McD_slogan.png|Slogan wordmark (2003-2014) McDonald's 2003.svg|Logo without any text. Using a red background. McD.png|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. McD.jpg|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. mcdonalds-logo-old.png|3D version of the logo without any text, first used in Germany in 1996. McDonald's 2003 3D.svg|3D version of the logo with a shadow without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Rounded square version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Black-outlined version with wordmark and slogan, using a red background. McDonald's_1992_logo_with_2003_slogan.png|Rare version of the logo in the style of the 1992 logo. Mcd arch 04.jpg|Used on McDonalds website 2004-2010 199537.jpg|Wi-Fi Here sign. 2006–present McDonald's (Print).svg|Print version McDonald's (2006) (Gray).svg|Gray version McDonald's Golden Arches logo.svg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version. McDonald's 2006.svg|Logo with shadow, without any text. Only symbol. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2009, using a red background. McDonalds_27.png|The flag. m_logo.png|Red circle version of the logo, used on the US McDonald's website. McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2009, using a dark green background. McDonald's New Sign.png|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.png|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. 1807269_LbQERGeT5reexpntAWXhhVFgudZrXCgpYR1NiV_EWsU.jpg|A Canadian McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (this exterior design only exists outside of the United States except big cities). usa.jpg|United States McDonald's PlayPlace restaurant with the logo on it and slightly rare. McDonald's building exterior design (2006).jpg|McDonald's Flag USA 2006 DSC00756.JPG|This is a silver version of the logo that was used on the McDonald's Headphones in Spain. McDonald's upside down logo.svg|The upside down logo, for International Women's Day 2018 img vip drivethru.jpg|Drive Thru version of the logo. 2006–2014 ImLovinItLarge.svg|Logo with slogan McDonald's i'm lovin' it (Print).svg|Print version with slogan McDonald's_logo_2007.svg|Logo with slogan (yellow version) McDonald's.svg|Logo with shadow and slogan McDonalds2003a.png|3D version with shadow and slogan McDonalds2004d.jpg|Spanish version McDonaldsred.svg|Logo with a slogan. Using a red background. McDonald's logo 2006.svg|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color. New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. Mcdonaldsportugal.png|Portuguese version with the slogan "Gosto tanto", portuguese translation for "I'm lovin' it". 2014–2018 McDonald's 2014-2.svg|Logo with slogan McDonald's 2014 1.svg|Print version with slogan McDonald's 2014 Yellow.svg|Logo with slogan (yellow version) McDonald's 2014 Wordmark.svg|Slogan wordmark McDonald's Spanish.svg|Spanish version qNZpRF6P.jpeg|Red background version The logo wasn't really "changed", but the typeface changed and the style of the commercials changed. McDonald's uses a font called "Lovin' Sans" (a variation of Colfax). Note: The new font is similar to Apple's San Francisco font. Slogans May 27, 1966–January 23, 1971 bandicam 2018-02-27 12-44-26-880.jpg|1966-Early 1967 (Seen on French Fries Commercial) bandicam 2018-02-27 12-46-58-223.jpg|Early 1967-June 1967 (Seen on New Hot Apple Pie Commercial) bandicam 2018-02-27 12-45-05-287.jpg|June 1967-August 1967 (Seen on Special Blend on McDonald's Commercial) bandicam 2018-02-27 12-45-56-345.jpg|August 1967-Late 1967 (Seen on Serving Family Communities Coast to Coast, Fast Take Out Service Commercial) bandicam 2018-02-27 13-40-19-821.jpg|Late 1967-1971 (Seen on New Dark & Light Fried Chicken Commerical) Slogans used with this graphic: *''...your kind of place'' (1966-1967) *''the closest thing to home'' (1967) *''McDonald's is your kind of place'' (1967-January 23, 1971) January 24, 1971–April 23, 1975 Slogans used with this graphic: *''You deserve a break today'' (January 24, 1971 – April 23, 1975) April 24, 1975–August 6, 1979 Slogan used with this graphic: *''We do it all for you'' (April 24, 1975 – May 6, 1979) The font used in this logo is ITC Souvenir. May 7, 1979–January 19, 1983 McDonaldsNobody1979.jpg|1979-1981 McDonald's 1979.png YDABT slogan 1982.png|1981-1983 Slogan used with this graphic: *''Nobody can do it like McDonald's can (May 7, 1979 - August 20, 1981) *''Nobody can say good night like McDonald's can ''(1979 - 1980) *''Nobody makes your day like McDonald's can ''(1980 - August 20, 1981) *''You deserve a break today ''(August 21, 1981 - January 19, 1983) January 20, 1983–April 15, 1984 Slogan used with this graphic: *''McDonald's And You ''(January 20, 1983 - April 15, 1984) April 16, 1984–April 10, 1988 Slogans used with this graphic: *''It's A Good Time For The Great Taste (April 16, 1984 – April 10, 1988) April 11, 1988–March 6, 1990 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Good Time. Great Taste.'' (April 11, 1988 – March 6, 1990) March 7, 1990–March 16, 1992 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Food Folks & Fun'' (March 7, 1990 – March 16, 1992) FoodFolks&Fun.jpg hqdefaultPB1XN5SZ.jpg FoodFolksFun.jpg March 17,1992–October 15, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''What you want is what you get'' (March 17, 1992 – October 15, 1997) WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet1.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet2.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet3.jpg February 17, 1995–February 18, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Have you had your break today?'' (February 17, 1995 – February 18, 1997) February 19-October 1, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''My McDonald's'' (February 19 – October 1, 1997) October 2, 1997–June 29, 2000 Slogans used with this graphic *''Did somebody say McDonald's?'' (October 2, 1997 – June 29, 2000) This was the first of McDonald's advertisements to use a URL below the slogan, and this practice was continued starting in 1998. DidSomebodySayMcDonald's.jpg|Version with URL 28976.jpg|When they started using this slogan, the font was white. Did Somebody Say McDonald's?.gif|Animation 20181120_094848.gif|Animation with URL 20181118_164943.gif|Another animation that was used in 2000 DidSomebodySayMcdonald'sSpanish.PNG|Spanish variant June 30, 2000–September 28, 2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''We love to see you smile'' (June 30, 2000 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. WeLoveToSeeYouSmileAlternate.jpg|1st Version with URL McDonaldsSmileLongVersionURL.jpg|2nd Version with URL WLTSYS URL.jpg|3rd version with URL July 7, 2001–September 28, 2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Smile'' (July 7, 2001 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. McDonald's 'Smile' (2002).jpg|Version with URL May 10-September 28, 2003 (United States), June 21, 2006-present (France) Used prior to I'm lovin it during mid 2003. This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. This logo is still used at the end of commercials aired in France. September 2, 2003–June 20, 2006 Slogan used with this graphic is I'm lovin' it. This motion logo is still commonly used at the end of McDonald's commercials that air in the UK. A version without the 5-note jingle or any slogan at all was first used on television in Germany in August 1999. The slogan "i'm lovin' it" and the 5-note jingle were added in 2003. An Adobe Flash version of this logo (with the Golden Arches logo simply zooming out without rotating, the light rays in 2D, the words "i'm lovin' it" stretching to normal, and the Golden Arches logo starting out as a thin version, but fades into black and turns into a thick version as it turns from black to yellow) was used in Flash-produced Happy Meal ads and presentations with no voiceovers (including the "Hot Wheels AcceleRacers" presentation ad from August 2005 and the "Teenie Beanie Babies" presentation ad from July 2004) on the company's website from October 3, 2003 until December 15, 2005. The Adobe Flash version of this logo was still used in the Adobe Flash-made "Happy Meal Choices" ad (with no voiceover) from June 2004 until May 2010, resulting in the total discontinuation of the Adobe Flash-produced version of this logo. The thick version of the 2003 logo with glass bevels on it was first used in Germany in 1996. This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. I'm lovin' it URL.jpg|Version with URL McDonaldsILI2003website.jpg|Version with shadows and URL Late June 21, 2006-August 5, 2010 March 31, 2010–December 31, 2014 (USA), August 6, 2010–January 6, 2016 (China), July 2, 2010–present (Canada and International) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2013.PNG|Version with URL January 1, 2015–present (USA), January 7, 2016–present (China) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2014alternate.PNG mcdonaldsadbanner2014.PNG|Ad banner Mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot14ES.PNG|Spanish version Mcdonalds-pay-with-lovin.jpg McDonald's i'm lovin' it 2017.jpg|2017–2018 McDonald's Screencap 2018.jpg|2018–2019 (Red background) 29077.jpg|2018–2019 (black) McD's-2019.png|2019–2020 McDonald’s-2020.png|2020–present Category:McDonald's Category:Special logos